Moonlit Path
by Frozen-Passion
Summary: [Oneshot] 'He was a serious werewolf, who enjoyed the peace, and she was an erratic shapeshifter who enjoyed the thrill of danger.' [Mild RT]


**Moonlit Path**

_Summary: One-shot. He was a serious werewolf, who enjoyed the peace, and she was an erratic shape-shifter who enjoyed the thrill of danger. Mild R/T_

_Disclaimer: I don't own anything mentioned in this story. No Harry Potter, no Remus, no Tonks, no Sirius, no House of Black, no… I think you've got the point._

This fic is most likly Post-OOTP and Pre-HBP.

* * *

"Lupin," she said quietly, nodding her head in his general direction. She took a quick survey of the small, dark room. In one corner was her bed, and wardrobe. Some of her clothing was scattered across the floor and the rest was shoved haphazardly in her small little dresser. Papers were littered across her ancient, wooden desk, quills messily placed on top, and bottles of ink were tipped on their side, creating thick black puddles on the various surfaces. 

Her roommate's side of the room was near exact opposite. His tattered chest was filled with neatly folded shirts and crisp pairs of patched and worn slacks. His desk was pilled high with neat stacks of papers. His quills sat in a little bin and his inkbottles were lined up nicely against the edge. His floor was devoid of clothing, dirt and dust.

How two complete opposites were stuck living in the same room for the next few months, was a lovely coincidence involving meetings, overbooking, and lots of people. In short, Tonks was forgotten in the new arrangements for those in the Order who lodged at the Noble House Of Black. The group had debated whether to leave the house after Sirius had died but it was the perfect place for the Order, and so in the end they chose to stay. Since all rooms were already occupied Remus Lupin got Tonks. He was a serious werewolf, who enjoyed the peace, and she was an erratic shape-shifter who enjoyed the thrill of danger.

Tonks quickly brushed a strand of long strawberry-blonde hair from her pale, almond-shaped, green eyes. It was the look of the day. Yesterday she had choppy black hair and blue eyes. Tomorrow she might have floor-length purple hair and near-black eyes. She never found a look she had liked and so it changed almost daily. Some in the Order viewed her, like her looks as unpredictable and unreliable. Her status had rapidly declined and so the slight overlooking of her in the new accommodations didn't come with much surprise.

Remus on the other hand always looked the same. The same sandy hair, splotched with premature gray, and the same weary blue eyes, the sparkle long ago dead. His face was creased and marked. In whole he looked ten years older than his proper age. Every wrinkle, on his once handsome face, showed his weariness. Every fading scar marking his arms, visible under his threadbare shirt rolled up to his elbows showed the years of pain and suffering he had endured. Every ghost of a smile that graced his thinning lips made him seem his proper age of 37, at least for seconds.

Tonks glanced at him, leaning against the wall, eyes closed. Slowly she tiptoed to her bed and silently slipped into the fading warmth of the thin sheets. She didn't want to prematurely shake him out of his fragile peace- not this close to a full moon. He had a day left before he endured what she could only imagine was a taxing transformation. Long ago, during his school days, she knew his transformations had been painful-his scars are evidence of that- but now they had the Wolfsbane Potion and it kept him tame.

His transformation, she believed, was still painful, but Remus Lupin was a man. A very strong man, who hid his pain for the sake of others. He didn't want them to pity him, or dote on him. He was well loved. He was everything anyone wanted, selfless, predictable, cautious, intelligent, and strong. The many tragedies he had faced, and the many betrayals he had experienced in his life had only made him stronger.

"Nice freckles," a worn out voice said from the corner of the darkened room. She could hear the faint echo of laughter and mocking in his voice and she could feel her face heat and a small smile spread across. She stuck out her tongue and he let out a fatigued chuckle. Childish, she knew, but she couldn't seem to control the odd juvenile, and often clumsy behavior she displayed when they were alone, or she in his presence.

"When's the moon?" she asked quietly, hoping not to degrade herself farther in his eyes. Of all the people in this bloody house, she wanted Lupin to see her as mature.

"Tomorrow," any trace of laughter was gone, and his face had reverted to it's normal, sullenness. She inwardly cursed herself. What stupidity, to mention his condition!

"Oh." There was a long awkward pause, as the silence grew thick. "Goodnight." She placed her head on her pillow, and welcomed the blackness of sleep, but not before cursing the moon, another night.

"Goodnight Tonks," came the faint echo, long after the woman had succumbed to the blissfulness of sleep.

* * *

Tonks awoke to the sight of a just rising sun and the resident werewolf curled in a chair with a book in his lap. She knew he would be stiff and sore when he woke but she did not dare wake him. He needed all the sleep he could get before a full moon. Besides it was nothing a quick spell couldn't handle. Slowly she slipped out of the room and headed down the dusty, dark house to the kitchen. For once the house was nearly deserted- younger members in school, or training, older members at work or taking care of families at home. Others were on important missions trying to find Voldemort and his loyal followers who still remained at large. There were no meetings scheduled today so the house would be relevantly quiet, with only a few guests. 

Tonks entered the dinning area to find it filled with a solitary figure. A young, redheaded girl was lying fast asleep, her head resting against the table. She moaned quietly and shifted so her head was placed on her arms. Tonks quickly entered the kitchen, made eggs, toast and poured two tall glasses of pumpkin juice. She placed a plate and glass in front of the girl and she began to stir.

"Ginny? Aren't you supposed to be at school?" Her only response was a mumble. Tonks tried again and received the same response. "Ginny if you wake up I'll let you choose my look of the day."

"I'm up!" Tonks chuckled lightly. She shoved the plate and a fork at Ginny who began stuffing her face. Tonks watched her for a brief moment, wondering how on her she could cram so much food in her mouth at once. With a slight smile Tonks dug in as well and in mere minutes their small meal was diminished to breadcrumbs and eggs bits.

"So Miss Weasley, why are you here and not in school?" Tonks asked, leaning back against the wall. The fourteen-year-old jumped up and walked out of the room. Moments later she returned with a package.

"As junior member of the Order, I was asked to deliver this package to Remus Lupin, by the order of Professor Dumbledore and Snape." Tonks watched in amusement as a freckled nose was wrinkled in distaste for the potions teacher at Hogwarts. She handed the package to Tonks who carefully placed it on the table. Abruptly, the young Weasley plopped down into her chair and placed her head in her hands, and proceeded to conjure a very thoughtful look to her face. Tonks could only pray to Merlin, to help her for what she knew was coming next.

"Well, we need something that Remus would like. Something that would knock him of his feet." Ginny stated confidently, staring thoughtfully out a small window. Tonks stared, blinked twice and finally managed to choke out two words in her surprise.

"Excuse me?"

"Tonks you've been living with the man for the past month. You can't tell me you don't like him! And Merlin knows that man needs a girl!" Ginny exclaimed in a frustrated voice.

"I usually don't discuss my love life-or lack of one, with a fourteen-year-old but Remus and I are two completely different people." Tonks said, staring at the girl in amazement. She was quite a character. Thoughtful, fun and supportive. She was everything Tonks would want in a best friend or younger sister, and despite an age difference they became quite close over the summer. The exuberant girl was the closest thing Tonks ever head to a best friend or sister and she loved the feeling.

"And don't give me that 'Opposites Attract' crap Ginny," she quickly added as she saw the girl begin to open her mouth. A small humph was issued form the redhead before she returned to finding idea's on how Tonks should look. Tonks inwardly groaned, knowing perfectly well the fate that awaited her…

* * *

Tonks had spent hours with Ginny going over every possibility before she finally found one suitable. It had been Hell but the finished product was worth it. It had to be Tonk's favorite look yet. 

Ginny had left only an hour before, when Tonks first encountered Remus and Tonks proved Ginny right. She knocked the man off his feet-literally. She ran into him while turning a corner and in seconds they were both on the floor.

"Another graceful move by Tonks," Lupin jested lightly as he helped the blushing woman off the floor. She mumbled an apology but he just waved it off with his hand. For a second she swore she saw a flicker of the old sparkle that once radiated in his eyes. She mumbled another apology and turned to leave.

"Oh Tonks," she paused and looked expectantly at the prematurely aged man in front of her. "You look… nice today."

"Thank you," she said softly before heading up the stairs and ducking in her room. She only hoped he hadn't seen the brilliant shade of red, his comment had made her turn. As she flopped on her bed she couldn't help but praise Ginny for her good work…

* * *

After Tonks encounter with Remus she spent the rest of the day wandering the house. Quite often, as people popped in an out of the house while doing business for the Order, Tonks would receive a compliment for her appearance that day. It was the most popular look for her. After the tenth or so compliment Tonks finally decided to barricade herself in the library, as she was getting quite sick of saying thank you and hiding her blush. Well that and the fact that Ginny's words echoed through her head every time she received a compliment. Ginny was right though. She did want to impress Lupin. Why though, she could not say. Maybe she just wanted the respect from the rest of the Order and if she earned Remus's respect she would most definitely earn the respect of everyone else. 

It was well after sunset when Tonks headed back to her room. When she entered she found Lupin to be gone. She let out a small sigh and flopped gracelessly onto her unmade bed. She stared at the cracks in the ceiling as she lay for over an hour in bed, bored to the point of tears. Tonks hadn't been on an assignment for over six months and there hadn't been a meeting for a week. It was enough to make any sane, energetic, young woman crazy with inactivity. She glanced at the clock to see the time as 11:24. With another long, pitting sigh she let her eyes wander the room. She could always work on the stacks of paperwork strewn haphazardly on to her desk but for some reason she doubted she could concentrate that night. As her gaze stopped on Lupin's desk she noticed the package that Ginny had given her. She could see a small flask peeking out from the open box. She frowned.

That's when the idea hit her. She would rid herself of forced laziness by taking a walk! Amazed at how long it took her to come up with that idea she struggled out of bed- only to land face first on the floor. Tonks groaned in pain as she rolled over to a sitting position. Standing up, she threw on a pair of old sneakers and headed out the house to the vast backyard, which at first glance no one would ever see. Tonks began her walk down the cobblestone path at a steady pace, watching as the moon shone brightly on the green hills. As she walked she reflected on her morning, spent in the company of the young Ginny Weasley. Gray eyes that held the mystery of life. That's how Ginny decided on describing the eye color she had chosen for Tonks that day. Coupled with creamy white skin, pale pink lips, long silver hair and a short, slender frame, Tonks had a quite unique veela-like appearance. Overall it had been described by the animated Ginny to have an air of uniqueness, mysteriousness, maturity and education.

Near twenty minutes into her walk Tonks sensed she was not alone. She continued walking for another few minutes but the second presence never left her. She stopped and was about to turn around when a wet nose pressed against her hand. Tonks glanced over her shoulder to see a lone, black wolf, with silver streaks of fur nuzzling her hand. She looked at the golden eyes and smiled slightly.

"Hello Moony." She continued walking and Moony followed her. Her silkily, silver hair shined in the brilliant light of the cursed full moon. Moony's golden eyes glittered with an intense hate for the moon but also a love for the serenity of night. They walked long into the night in a companionable silence. As they neared the house again Tonks glanced at Moony. It was in that moment that she realized how dear, the man this wolf would become, was to her. She pressed her lips to the top of the wolf's furry head before disappearing through the back door. As she lay in bed she became saddened by the thought that Remus would probably forget their stroll when he awoke in the morning.

Tonks prayed to Merlin that Remus would remember their walk down the moonlit path… and for once her prayers were answered.

* * *

_**SPOLIER...:**_I've always loved this couple and I'm sooo glad they sorta got together in HBP. 

_Spoiler ended: _I hope you enjoyed this fic as I liked it greatly. I know some things may be a little off but hey it's fanfiction!

-Frozen-Passion-


End file.
